The present invention relates to a product and a method of making a board product from scrap materials.
Insulation is usually discussed in terms of R-values: higher R-values represent better insulation and greater resistance to heat flow. Typically, higher R-values are recommended for ceilings than for walls and floors. Although local building codes should specify R-values for homes, these building codes often represent a minimum level of insulation necessary for comfort, rather than a level recommended for optimal energy efficiency.
Insulation is available in a variety of forms, including batts and blankets, rigid board, and loose fill. Each type is made to fit in a different part of a structure. Batts, usually composed of fiberglass or rock wool, are made to fit between the studs in walls or between the joists of ceilings or floors. Rolls or blankets are also usually made of fiberglass, and can be laid over the floor in the attic. Loose-fill insulation, usually composed of fiberglass, rock wool or cellulose, can either be poured or blown into spaces. Rigid foam boards are made of e.g. polyisocyanurate, extruded polystyrene, expanded polystyrene or other materials. These boards are lightweight, provide structural support, and generally have an R-value of 4 to 7 per inch. This fiberboard product is the focus of the present invention.
When adding insulation to a home or other structure, a builder will likely use batts or blankets on attic floors, in order to insulate first-story floors from crawl spaces or unheated basements, or to insulate exterior walls. Rigid boards may be added to basement walls, exposed foundations, cathedral ceilings, and exterior walls. Both types of insulation (batts and rigid boards) may be used in order to insulate the access openings to attic spaces.
Loose-fill insulation may be blown or poured into existing walls or attics. Loose-fill insulation typically requires less energy to produce than other forms of insulation; cellulose loose-fill insulation is made from recycled materials.
The present invention relates to a method of making a board product from building insulation scrap materials.
Note that commercial board insulation is designed for commercial and industrial applications, such as curtain walls, where higher R-values per inch, and ease of handling are desired. It is composed of glass fibers bonded together with a thermosetting binder. Scraps of such materials are the focus of the present invention.